


Tell Me

by PezzieCoyote



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Bondage, Boys In Love, D/s undertones, Established Relationship, Interrogation, Jesus is ours, M/M, Roleplay, Smut, bottom!daryl, top!paul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22325335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PezzieCoyote/pseuds/PezzieCoyote
Summary: Daryl and Paul take a little break during the apocalypse for some loving.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Jesus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Tell Me

Paul crossed his arms, just staring down at the handcuffed man. His eyes were very focused, very cold. The man refused to look up to meet his eyes, instead just looking down at his fingernails.

"These are very serious charges, Mr Dixon," he said.

Finally, the man looked up, annoyance in his dark eyes. "The charges are a crock," he bit back.

"That's not what the report says."

Dixon scoffed. "The report's a crock too."

Paul sighed. This was getting them nowhere. "Stand up. Now."

After several moments, Daryl stood the best he could with both hand and ankle cuffs. Paul rounded the table and neared him. He pushed the table that separated them back towards the wall, discarding the chair as well. He moved Dixon slightly until his legs were parted, then he attached the ankle cuffs to loop hooks on the floor. He stood, legs separated by about three feet of space.

"Hey! What are you–"

"Shut up!"

Daryl cried out when Paul's police baton was whipped into his ribs. He took the opportunity to climb a step ladder to attach his wrist cuffs to the loop hooks on the ceiling. He stepped down, folding up the ladder and leaning it against the wall. He rounded Daryl, pleased at his handiwork. He'd get the confession out of him, no matter what he had to do.

Paul went back to the table and removed his gun belt, also taking the opportunity to let down his long hair, letting it flow down over his shoulders. He turned to Daryl, a very different look in his eyes. The look in Daryl's eyes went from unconcerned to very concerned when the policeman produced a lethal looking pocket knife. Paul pressed the small button, which emitted a long, and from what Daryl could see, a very sharp blade. He advanced towards Daryl and traced the tip of the blade over his belt, which made him draw in a shaky breath.

"You know," Daryl started slowly. "If someone were to walk in here, they'd probably get the wrong idea."

Paul looked up, smiling brightly through his tongue-wetted lips. "Oh, I'm not concerned. When that door is closed, no one comes through it, especially when they know I'm in here. And just so you know, this room is soundproof."

Daryl sighed unsteadily. He was screwed.

Paul circled Daryl again, the blade coming precariously close to his groin. After a moment, much to his relief, Paul dropped the knife to the floor. Then he quickly unbuckled Daryl's belt, unzipping his jeans and pulling them down. He sank to his knees and reached into Dixon's boxers, seeking his cock. Paul stroked Daryl a little before he fastened his lips around the head, sucking gently. Daryl cried out, bucking against the younger man. He moaned as he felt the other man relax his throat and take more of him in, which succeeded in making Daryl rock hard in a ridiculously short amount of time. He thrust against the other man's sinful mouth but Paul pulled away.

Daryl looked down and saw Paul pick up the knife again. He gasped but the long-haired man only cut away his jeans, tossing them aside. He reached up and violently tore Daryl's boxers from his frame, leaving him blushing and bare to his gaze. Paul rose up to stand in front of Daryl. No words passed between them as the cop repeated the action with his knit shirt. After removing his shoes and socks, he stood, restrained, eagle-spread, completely naked. His blush went even deeper.

Paul smiled as he reached down to circle his fingers around Daryl's cock, squeezing it briefly. A second later, he turned away, reaching for a black leather satchel he had placed on the table. Rummaging around, he pulled out a small object before turning to face him.

"You know what this is?" Paul queried, holding up the item.

Daryl recognized it. "Oh please, don't put that on me. Please!"

Rovia ignored Daryl's protests and slid the ring to the root of his cock. He groaned and pulled at his restraints.

"Let me go!"

"I don't think so," Paul smiled. "Not until you've confessed."

"I confess! Please, just let me out of this!"

He shook his head. "You would confess to anything to avoid this."

Daryl nodded frantically.

"– which is why we're going to play this game until I get what I want."

Daryl growled, looking up at the ceiling. He took the opportunity to look at his restraints, to figure out a way to get out of them. But then again, even if he did get his hands free, his feet were still immobilized. He was stuck.

Paul circled around the older man to stand behind him, his hands going to the man's hips. His fingers traced invisible lines as he gently massaged him. 

"There are so many ways to get a confession out of someone," he said, his fingers beginning to trail up Daryl's sides. He slid his arms around the bound man, hands on his chest, fingers plucking at his nipples. "So many ways." Arms still around him, he moved around him, looking up into Daryl's flushed face. "You understand what I'm saying?"

Paul didn't have to paint him a picture. He could use Daryl's body against him to get what he wanted and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it. Paul's hands slid down again, this time to massage Daryl's ass. He ground his body against Daryl's, his cock painfully hard. The cockring, however, meant he garnered no relief from his actions.

Daryl let out a strangled moan when Paul stepped back from him, sitting on the edge of the table. He removed his police issue attachments before slowly unbuttoning his shirt. Then he worked at his belt, clasp and zipper, shoving it down and off, kicking it aside. He stood before Daryl, wearing only his boxers that were obscenely tented with his rock hard erection.

Daryl let his head fall back, wondering what the hell he'd gone wrong in his life. Christ, how he just wanted to go home, bury himself in a bottle of scotch and, if he was lucky, spend the rest of the night hugging a toilet. But that wasn't going to happen, not by a longshot. He sighed as he pulled his head back up.

Paul was naked now, and slid himself back on the table until his back was against the wall. He adjusted his shirt under him before pulling his legs up in front of him, feet flat on the table. Daryl groaned deeply as Paul parted his legs, revealing everything to the other man. Paul's hand curled around his dick, tugging slightly, his other hand sliding down to fondle his balls. He picked up a tube of lubricant he put aside, both his hands leaving his groin. He coated a couple of fingers before trailing down to his hole. He circled around the rosebud before pushing in, his mouth falling open at the sensation. His other hand flicked over his nipple, squeezing it before wrapping around his erection again. He thrust his fingers in for several moments before pulling his hands away. 

Paul looked up at Daryl, smiled and climbed off the table, his arousal flowing through him. He neared Daryl and lowered himself to his knees again. His tongue darted out of his mouth, capturing the creamy fluid that had gathered at the head of Daryl's cock. Dixon moaned as Paul took him into his mouth, sucking him deep, swallowing several times until his mouth came in contact with the cock ring. With one hand, he fondled Daryl's balls, rolling each one between his fingers, squeezing and clenching. Then his other hand crept up the crack of Daryl's ass, gently probing his delicate anus. His still-slick fingers pushed in, going up to the third knuckle with two fingers until he found a bulge of tissue, which he stroked gently.

Daryl cried out, thrusting furiously in his mouth, desperate to come, but Paul wouldn't let him, Daryl's demands he remove the cock ring going unheeded. 

"Fuck! Fuck! Please!"

Paul chuckled darkly, pulling his fingers and mouth away from Daryl. Standing up, he stared into Daryl's eyes, seeing want, lust, desperation. Paul cupped his face and leaned in to kiss him hard, his tongue sweeping into the bound man's mouth, nearly devouring him. Then Paul circled around to stand behind the older man, his hands caressing his back, his sides, before resting on his ass. He picked up the discarded lube to coat his fingers again, pushing them back into Daryl's tight ass. Daryl groaned deep in his chest as Paul pressed himself to the other man's back, resting his chin on Daryl's shoulder. 

"Like that? Huh?" 

Daryl whimpered as Paul thrust his fingers in and out. 

"I can feel ya, so warm, so tight. Feels so good on my fingers, I can't wait to feel ya around my dick."

Daryl let out a shaky breath, nodding frantically. Paul quickly brought the ladder over and reached up to release Daryl's ceiling cuffs. Dixon nearly fell over but Paul caught him, grabbing him around his middle. He reached over for the table, pulled it, and let Daryl rest his front on it. Daryl panted loudly as Paul moved the ladder, then stepped up behind the older man. Paul grabbed the lube and quickly coated his erection, bracing himself behind the other man.

"Ready for me, baby?"

Daryl nodded weakly, groaning loud as Paul pushed into him, slowly and steadily until he bottomed out. The long-haired man didn't move, letting the other man get used to his dick, even though he felt it pulsing inside of him.

"God," Daryl moaned. "Move, fer Crissake. Please!"

Paul draped himself over Daryl's back. "You gonna give me what I want?"

"Fuck! Alright! I need ya. I wanna be with ya," Daryl's voice was clogged with tears and emotion.

Paul swallowed hard. "And?" 

Daryl actually sobbed. "I love ya. Please, fuck me darlin', please!"

Paul left a warm kiss on Daryl's head. "See? That wasn't so hard now was it?"

Instead of waiting for an answer, Paul pulled himself almost completely out of Daryl's ass before shoving himself back in. He started thrusting slowly, picking up speed as his own orgasm approached. Soon, he was pistoning his hips against Daryl's, drawing guttural groans out of the older man.

"Fuck, yes, you feel so goddamn good, baby."

Sweat dripped down Paul's head, his body showing the restraint of holding back. With his orgasm nearing though, he let loose, pounding Daryl hard, grabbing the edges of the table to brace himself and put more force behind his thrusts.

"Please, Paul, need ta come, pleasssssssseeeeee..."

Paul reached around Daryl's body and deftly removed the cockring and two seconds later, Daryl screamed out in pleasure and pain as he spurted his load over the floor. His spasming channel clenched Paul's dick hard and he bottomed out, flooding Daryl's ass with his own load.

"Stay in," Daryl said tiredly, his eyes closed, his head resting on the table.

Paul laid on Daryl's sweaty back, both of them panting, the long-haired man leaving kisses all over Daryl's neck, swiping a hand through his messy hair.

"I love you too, baby."

"Hmm, I know."

Finally, Paul rose up and carefully pulled out of Daryl, the other man's body smarting. After a few moments, Paul was able to reach down and release Daryl's ankle cuffs, to which the older man let out a sound of utter relief. Paul reached out and helped Daryl move from the table, lowering the both of them to the floor, on top of a towel Paul had put there. He held Daryl's boneless body close to him, cupping his head tenderly.

"I get it now," Daryl mumbled.

"Hmm?"

"I get why ya always say it. And 'm sorry fer bein' a prick 'bout it."

Paul hugged his lover closer, pressing a kiss to his lips. "We can't let time get away from us. In this day and age, anything can happen at any time. I don't want to leave for a run some day without telling you what you mean to me. It's too important."

Daryl nodded, wrapping his arms around his lover, settling against his chest. The only place he wanted to be.


End file.
